


Gay Panic

by DiminnieDuck



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Andy is a boomer, Booker is here! :D, Crack, Fluff and Humor, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Joe and Nicky are very inlove, M/M, Zoomer Nile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiminnieDuck/pseuds/DiminnieDuck
Summary: Joe gets home from a little grocery shopping and discovers the word “Gay panic.”
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 25
Kudos: 643





	Gay Panic

Joe has always been vocal and poetic.

He knew his thoughts, his emotions and he always knew what words to use to express them.

But after years, centuries, and dare he say it, a millennia, Joe finds himself oblivious of such a word.

“‘Gay panic?’” Nicky looks at him in concern with beautiful round eyes Joe was sure held the galaxy. He could stare at them for an eternity. Nicky was simply his universe, the holder of his life, his purpose, the man he will always—

“‘Gay panic?’” Andy asks from the opposite side of the living room where she played cards with Nile and Booker, brows furrowed. Not really worried but just as confused as Nicky.

“Did something happen to that particular gay for them to panic?” Booker adds.

“I am as baffled as you all are.” Joe admits, dropping the grocery bag somewhere on the counter.

Nicky stares expectantly at him to continue, no longer interested at the book he was reading.

It was always a welcoming feeling, Nicky's attention on him.

“I heard some kids say it.” Joe adds.

He remembers walking around the convenience store searching for Nicky's favourite sweets when he overheard it. They were a handful of young girls pushing around and giggling as they watched something from their mobile devices, squealing names he could not recognize.

“Ugh, kids.” Andy groans, she was always vocal of her distaste when it came to the newer generations.

“Well we did panic a lot, didn't we?” Nicky says, trying to make sense of their new found word.

Nile stays silent, trying to hold her laughter as she watched everything unfold.

“I cannot imagine people still being in the same situation as we were.” Nicky frowns. “They must be so scared.”

“Always so caring aren't you, habibi?” Joe smiles, Nicky never failed to make him proud of him. Of them. “They seemed so excited about it though.”

“This is starting to get confusing, my love.” says Nicky.

“Oh!” Joe pounds the underside of his fist down his palm. “I get it now! Remember when we first realised our feelings for each other? After years of fighting and attempts to kill one another?” he sighs in awe. “I was so blind, my moon. To not see you as anything else but perfect and worth every star in the sky—”

“Yusuf, amore mio, I love you very much but you are starting to get out of topic.”

“Ah, yes. Perhaps some other time.” Joe winks playfully.

“Joe.” Now it was Andy intervening.

“Interested now, are we?” Nicky teases.

Booker clears his throat, already invested with what Joe has to say, waving a hand for him to continue. “You were saying?”

“I'm saying maybe they have realised their preferences as well, and as an obvious result, is panicking.”

“Oh,” Nicky says with the same enthusiasm as his husband. “Well isn't that nice?”

“That makes sense.” Booker admits.

“Oh my god.” Nile hits her deck of cards on her face, no longer having the will to tolerate whatever it is that is happening.

“Nile, I can see your cards.” Andy complains.

“Everything alright, Nile?” Nicky turns to look.

“Are you gay panicking?” asks Joe.

“No! I mean I don't really know, I haven't really thought about it—but that's not the point!” Nile frustratingly tries to explain.

“Nile, your cards.”

“I am starting to like that word, Joe.” Nicky says. “Very direct.”

“That's not what it means.” Nile interrupts, cringing at the memory when she had painfully explained a new word Joe also picked up.

_“So the younger generation call their elders ‘boomer’ now?” Joe nods. “Interesting.”_

_“Yes, quite intriguing. It has a nice ring to it, Joe.” Nicky adds._

_“No, its supposed to be insulting—”_

_“Then all four of us are boomers then.” Booker concludes._

_“I guess...”_

Nile finds herself excruciatingly attempting to explain what a new word meant once again. Thanks a lot Joe.

“Ah, it all makes sense now.” Nicky nods.

“People of today sure have their way with words now.”

“I still prefer yours, Yusuf.”

Booker goes to grab another glass of beer. “This was very educational.”

“I'm going to bed.” Andy walks off.

Nicky waves off, happily saying “Alright, have a good sleep, boomer.”

“Oh, it does have a nice ring to it, habibi.”

Nile is speechless. Thoughts, gone. Head, empty.

“Oh, that reminds me, Nile.” Nicky pipes up, “I was on the TV yesterday and I heard it from the news.”

“Yeah?” Nile braces herself.

“Is Karen not a name anymore?”


End file.
